Hybrid
Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown are a cross between a werewolf and vampire. They are the most powerful undead creatures, having both of the vampire and lycanthrope powers and characteristics. History The first hybrid, Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man from a different species. When the husband learned about her wife's infidelity, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and father. However, The Original Witch (his mother) cast a spell on him to restrain his werewolf side and stop him from changing, as it would imbalance the power of nature within him. She bound the curse with the blood of the Original Petrova and the moonstone. In 15th century England, Klaus came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a doppelgänger. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled. In order to get back both the Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "The Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone for him. Klaus used witch Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and [[Elena Gilbert|E'lena Gilbert']], the Petrova doppelgänger. He succeeded but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus with the force of nature and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus's older brother, Elijah, tried to kill him afterwards for having killed his family but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their family were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full moon meant he could change at will. Klaus is more powerful than any other hybrid both because he is an Original and over 1,000 years old. The differences between him and other Originals are Klaus cannot be killed by the dagger rubbed in white oak ash. Unlike other hybrids Klaus can also compel other vampires. Creating hybrids The process of creating a hybrid that has been shown so far is feeding a werewolf hybrid's blood and killing them so they will transition. And as it turns out, the transition will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking Doppelgangers blood. If he/she drinks any other blood, he/she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain from blood loss, as shown on the pack Klaus initially turned. Klaus has tried this method on a number of Werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes. They all ended up dead, either from Klaus killing them (as they turned rabid), or they died on their own. The reason for this is unknown, but it was believed that since the doppelganger (Elena) was resurrected, th at the ritual wasn't fully completed and that is why the Hybrids die from their transition. It was then later revealed that The Original Witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe, which was that the Doppelganger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus but her blood was needed to turn any Hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place due to The Original Witch having a hatred for Klaus. Tyler Lockwood ended up being the first successful created hybrid, after drinking a sample of Elena's blood. It is as of yet unknown if humans or vampires or witches can be turned into hybrids. In The Departed, Elena suffered from a cerebral hemorrhage and Meredith fell injected her with vampire blood to heal her. That very same day, Klaus's sister, Rebekah ran Elena and Matt off Wickery Bridge. Unfortunately, Elena drowned in the accident, and was brought to Mystic Falls Hospital, where she woke up, transitioning into a vampire. At this point, the creation of more hybrids is impossible, since transitioning hybrids require the blood of a human Petrova Doppelganger. Powers and abilities Hybrids inherent the supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by a full moon. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. Ray Sutton was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses'- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take alot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Klaus who can compel vampires. *'Immortality '- Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite. *'Immune to silver '- Due to their werewolf side, hybrids arent affected when stabbed with silver. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in The Ties That Bind, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displayin g its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Weaknesses *'Elena's blood' - When in the transition phase, if they don't have Elena's blood, they will die. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans *'Klaus Sire Bond '- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. Tyler is the only hybrid who has managed to break the sire bond (by turning into a wolf approx. 100 times). *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the gilbert device. *'Vampire Bloodline -''' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids die Appearances in wolf form *'The Hybrid' *'The Ties That Bind' Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves